Chryed Commando
by Mushroom Hair
Summary: What's under there?


**_For abearinthewoods :) xxxx _**

* * *

"Camberwick Green."

Christian prodded his finger into the centre of Syed's paper, crumpling it.

"What?"

Syed took the pen from his mouth and tried to smooth out the page ineffectually.

"Ten down. Windy lives here in this open space. Camberwick Green, kids programme, Windy Miller, lived in a windm…Oh never mind. You're quite young aren't you?"

Syed grinned wickedly.

"Oh yes I am. Our stop Christian! Nearly home. Remember what you promised?"

Christian raised an eyebrow and smirked dirtily.

"I never forget a promise."

They raced off the tube and down the stairs, scuffling for who would go through the ticket barrier first and skidded to a halt at the exit. The skies had opened and the clouds were bucketing down torrents of driving rain.

"Quick, quick! Where's the umbrella Sy?"

Syed looked down guiltily at his shoes and said in a tiny voice;

"I think I just left it on the train."

Christian clutched his head in exasperation.

"AGAIN?"

"But it's okay." Syed smiled up brightly;

"My coat's got a hood!"

He flipped it up smugly and Christian pouted.

"But mine hasn't."

"Ah well, I did try to warn you of the dangers of choosing style over practicality. Have you got the keys?"

Christian felt inside the pocket of his thin, expensive, black canvas jacket.

"Um."

Syed poked him in the ribs.

"HA! We're equally useless now. Are we going to have to break in again?"

"Much as I enjoyed the sight of your arse while you flailed about half way through the window, no. I made sure I gave Jane a spare set. Race you to the café!" Christian grabbed his hand and they dashed into the rain.

Halfway across the square, as Syed sprinted ahead, Christian paused to let a taxi drive past. It accelerated through the deep puddle by the bubbling drain, and an arc of water shot into the air, drenching him from head to foot.

Syed had turned at the exact same moment and tried to look sympathetic as Christian stood dripping and cursing, failed miserably and began to giggle.

* * *

In the heat of the cafe, Christian's clothes began to steam.

Jane looked up from the frying pan and flipped over a rasher of bacon.

"I haven't got them here, Christian, they're back at the house. Peter's in."

"But I'm soaked and it's pissing it down!" He protested.

"Well if you're soaked it doesn't really matter does it? You could wait till it stops, I'll get you both a cappuccino."

"Ooh yes please!" Syed went to find a spare table, looking back at Christian with concern.

"What's up? Why are you jiggling about?"

Christian was squirming, trying to adjust his trousers.

"Chafing." He muttered.

Jane overheard and offered;

"Take those wet things off, I can get you a tea towel to cover your modesty."

Christian refused huffily.

"I think I might need something a bit bigger than that. Anyway, I can't.."

"Why not?" She questioned. "You're not usually shy."

He indicated the packed café, many of the occupants now listening in avidly.

"Because I haven't.."

"Got a leg to stand on?" Observed Syed helpfully.

"Found what you've been looking for?" Jane joined in.

Christian scowled at them both.

"Because I've got no…"

"Bananas?" Syed piped up.

"Morals?" This came from the far corner of the room.

"Strings?"

"Money?"

"Regrets?"

"Shame?"

The whole café had begun to offer suggestions.

Christian drew himself up to his full height, narrowed his eyes and growled.

"PANT'S ON."

Syed collapsed onto the table, helpless with mirth. Red faced, Christian grabbed him by the arm and dragged him outside.

The sun was now gleaming weakly, making the wet streets sparkle. A down pipe from a gutter had broken away in the force of the sudden cloudburst and a mini waterfall spewed splashily down the wall.

Christian lifted Syed up and placed him underneath it, holding him there as the water dripped through his hair and ran in rivulets down his laughing face.

"Haaaaa! I'm sorry. Put me down Christian!" He begged.

Christian wrapped his fingers through sopping tendrils and pulled his face up to meet his, kissing him hard, pushing wet hands under his sodden shirt, pressing them against his warm bare skin.

"What a shame." He murmured.

"When we get home we'll have to rub each other dry."


End file.
